My Little Guardian Angel
by HarikaHalura
Summary: "... May I see?" Arthur looks at Alfred, not really understanding what he means. "I want to see you fly." USUK


**This is something a wrote during my writers block, it's kind of an apology for making everyone wait so long for the new "A Captain And His Property" chapter...**

**Well, Enjoy ^^**

**Oh, and if you follow "A Captain And His Property", I just wanna tell you... Chapter 10 is up! :D  
**

* * *

Alfred is lying in his bed crying, he had just had one of the worst nightmares ever, and Arthur had sailed home and left him all alone in the big house. The small colony glances up from his pillow at the stars that shines in the sky outside his half-open window, so close and yet so far away. "I'm scared..." he whispers to himself and closes his eyes tightly. When he opens them again he sees a star falling, a white stripe behind it and then… it disappears.

Quickly he puts his hands together and places them on the pillow in front of his face. "I wish Artie was here, so I could safely go back to sleep again." He whispers with closed eyes. When he opens them he glances toward the door, which is lighted up slightly by the moonlight from just outside the window. He waits for a few minutes, but Arthur does not walk through the door to comfort him and nurse him back to sleep.

He pulls the covers over his head and curls up into a little ball, unable to sleep, but also unable to get up and do anything else. The little colony lies terrified under the covers, shaking with fear, but stays completely still and quiet, scared by the slightest sound.

He doesn't know how long he stays like that, but after what feels like days, even though it's really just about two hours, he hears his door creak as it's opened. He freezes when he hears the floor creak as someone or something slowly walks from the door, straight towards the bed and Alfred. He silently prays for Arthur to come and save him from whoever's in his room and starts to shake with fear again as the creaking comes closer and closer until... It stops.

A hand is soon placed on top of the covers where Alfred's head lies underneath, he's just about to scream when he hears a voice. "America, Alfred...?" It whispers softly, close to him. Alfred immediately recognizes it and flies out from under the covers, throwing his arms around the _intruders_ neck.

"Artie," he cries as tears start rolling down his cheeks, Arthur quickly embraces the much smaller boy. "I was so scared, I thought the monsters would come and get me!" He says, now crying loudly.

Arthur stokes his back in an attempt to comfort the boy. "Hush now... I'm here, calm down. Calm down Alfred, no one will hurt you as long as I'm still breathing." He assures the crying colony, who's clinging on to the nations neck for dear life. Alfred teary eyes are drawn towards the door, which stands open, allowing light to slip into the room. He sees something white lying there just outside his room, but then suddenly the wind from the window takes hold of whatever it is and blows it away.

* * *

"Git! Stop talking with food in your mouth!" Arthur barks when he, just like most others, can't take Alfred eating hamburgers while trying to present… Whatever he's trying to present at the world meeting. No one knows since no one understands what he's talking about

Alfred swallows and does his best sad puppy face. "But I'm hungry." He says with big shiny eyes. He observes Arthur, who was leaning over the table, sit back and sink into his chair with doubt and some guilt in his eyes. "Haha! Got'cha! "Alfred laughs and points at the Briton who blushes in embarrassment.

"Argh! I'm so tired of you and your childish manners, Alfred!" He barks after quickly standing up from his chair. Everyone in the room glances slightly worried or just annoyed at each other. Everyone except from Alfred who has a goofy grin on his face and Arthur who's trying to burn a hole through Alfred's head with his eyes.

"Come on, Artie! I can't help that you have the hearing of an old donkey." He grins.

Arthur takes the comment in for a few seconds before he lowers his head. "I can not believe you're the same person as that little boy." He mumbles almost too low for Alfred to hear. Then with sad, almost painful steps he walks out of the room, leaving everyone, especially Alfred surprised.

Arthur became upset at times and could storm out of a meeting, yes. But he had never stormed out of a meeting that took place in London, and never because he became sad or offended.

* * *

Alfred takes a big bite of his fourth hamburgers for the day when he walks down the streets of London to get to his hotel. He sees a little boy standing not to far away before him on the sidewalk, he has dirty blond hair and dark blue, almost black eyes… Can't be more than 8 years or so. He looks around anxiously, as if he is lost.

Alfred swallows hard and looks a bit uneasy at the boy who suddenly begin crying loudly, yet people only sends him quick looks, no one stops to se if he's ok.

"I want my big brother!" He screams loudly and continues to cry. Alfred's hear aches as he sees the boy so sad, the hero in him takes over and he walks towards the boy to help him, but he stops when another kid who might be 16 years old or so crouches down in front of the boy. He has big green eyes and blond hair with a slightly reddish tone. The boy stops sobbing when he sees this older boy and throws his arms around his neck.

"Jamie! I was so scared, I thought you had abandoned me!" The boy cries and his brother protectively embraces the boy before he stands up with him in his arms.

"Hush now, don't worry, I'm here. I'd never leave you, you know that. Whenever you need me, and this is a promise, whenever you need me, I'll be there for you." He says to calm the child down. When the boy has stopped crying he's placed back on the ground and the older boy takes his hand. "Come on, let's go home. I'll buy you some ice cream on the way. Would you like that Albert?" The boy begins to smile when his big brother leads him away on the street.

Alfred just stands there and stares out into thin air. He can feel the guilt bubbling up in him and he drops his burger when he turns and starts to run.

* * *

"Arthur!" Alfred cries when he has more or less kicked in the front door to Arthur's house since he didn't open. His guilt is now characterized by anxiety, Arthur was always quick to open the door. When he hadn't done so Alfred had tried to call him, he could hear Arthur's mobile phone from outside the door but nobody answered. "Arthur!" He yells again and starts to run back and forth in Arthur's big house.

He looks everywhere, but he can't find him anywhere. The lump in Alfred's stomach is getting bigger and bigger. What if something had happened to him? What if he is laying half dead in a ditch somewhere? What if he has been kidnapped? What if he...

Alfred stops when he enters Arthur's bedroom. The balcony door stands wide-open and the almost see-through white curtains flutters calmly in the wind. But that was not what had caught his attention. There are two small white things gently sliding across the floor when the wind catches them.

He goes over and carefully picks up one of them. It's a feather, a large, soft, white feather. He tries to come up with any white bird large enough to have such a big feather and lives in London, but nothing matches. He starts thinking of other explanations…

Suddenly he remembers that several times when he was a child, he had found large white feathers. Once he found one that was stuck to Arthur's pants, when he was asked where it came from the Arthur started acting all nervously and said a bird must have dropped it.

After thinking about it for a moment Alfred finds it even stranger. No bird that he knew of, white or not, had feathers this big. And even if there were a bird that big, surely Arthur would never have been close enough to one, right? … And another thing that made it strange, the only times he had found these strange feathers had been on the morning after he had had a nightmare, and Arthur had miraculously showed up to comfort him.

He goes to pick up the second feather, which has been blown into the corner of the room, the opposite corner of the wall with the balcony door. He puts both feathers in his pocket and turns around to leave the room. That's when he hears a light thud from the balcony, when he looks he sees a shadow coming from the door. He puts his hand on the lamp that stands on nightstand beside him, ready to strike at whoever's breaking in.

Soft footsteps can soon be heard and Alfred sees by the shadow that the person is steeping into the room. The white curtains blow up high just in time to hide whoever walks into the room, when they fall back down the person has stopped.

Alfred's mouth opens slightly when he sees who it is, Arthur, or… At least he thinks it's Arthur. He has on a pair of brown sandals with straps that are spun up to his knees and he has on some sort of weird dress with only one shoulder, barely covering halfway down his thighs. But that is not really what makes Alfred stare. On Arthur's back there are two large, white, feather covered, soft looking, angel wings, which while he still looks bends together in a resting position behind Arthur's back. As Alfred studies him for another second he can't help but think that Arthur almost looked like a young woman with his slim and fairly tall body… He almost looked…

_Beautiful_

Alfred's arm that was stretched after lamp falls down and hangs limply next to his body, this movement seems to be caught by Arthur as he startled turns around quickly so he's facing Alfred. When he does this his wings bend out slightly and becomes a beautiful frame around him from the yellow-white walls.

His pale cheeks turn pink when he stares wide-eyed at Alfred who stares back. Alfred's body barely moves as he prepares to go over to Arthur, but apparently it moves enough to warn him. With a few swift graceful step, he runs out onto the balcony. "Arthur!" Alfred cries and runs after him, but once he's out on the balcony… No one's there. When he looks up to the sky above he can see a white dot as it quickly disappears high up into the distance. He looks down at the railing where another feather's caressing his hand in the wind. He picks it up and carefully strokes it.

* * *

Arthur flies around until late at night when only the stars and the moon lights up the dark cloudless sky.

How would he explain this to Alfred? He had been so careful all the time so no one would see him like this. Sometime perhaps he had been found out, but he had always said it was a costume and people had believed in him. And then there was that one time with Kiku, Yao and Yong Soo, but he had taken care of that with a little magic and some acting. However, Alfred had not looked like he would have believed any kind of explanation.

Damn it… How could he have been so careless? Too many times had he forgotten to clean up his feathers when he flew over the sea to see Alfred when he was a small child, scared and desperately wishing for Arthur's comforting embrace. Every time Arthur had heard him in his heart and directly flown over as fast as he could, faster than an airplane could fly today. Magic really is amazing.

Today he used his wings just too relief stress or too cheer himself up. The freedom of floating freely in the sky, no limitations like those of airplanes, that's something that never would feel old and boring too Arthur. Just as magical and wonderful every time, but the curse was in the fact that magic as strong as this was meant to be kept a secret.

Arthur flies in a circle around the house once to make sure that all lights were switched off, to ensure himself that no one was there. He sees that the balcony door is closed, Alfred must have closed it before he went to his hotel.

He lands almost completely silent on in the backyard and tries the backdoor. It's unlocked, just as it always is. Arthur rarely bothered with locking it, if thieves wanted to break in they would break in one way or another, might just as well avoid broken windows as well.

He silently walks into the darkness of his living room. Suddenly a small sound captures his attention and he turns towards the sound. Before he can even try to see what had made the sound a pair of arms are thrown around him and his front side is pressed up tightly against someone, he's barley tall enough for his chin to end up right above the persons shoulder. One of the arms around his back is just under his wing and the other slightly below, both holds him tight enough to make him have to arch his back against the other. When he's over the shock of someone actually being in his living room, he finally recognises the fabric of the others jacket. "A-Alfred ...? "He whispered nervously and is a little frightened.

The arms change position a bit and are now holding Arthur even tighter. When the other does not respond to the name Arthur begins to panic slightly. Perhaps he should lock the backdoor after all…

"I'm sorry, Arthur..." The other mumbles and Arthur sighs in relief when he recognized Alfred's voice.

"You better be! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!" Arthur yells but feels his own cheeks heat up slightly, he is so close to Alfred, almost too close.

"No, you misunderstand," Alfred loosen his grip on Arthur enough so that they can be face to face. Arthur put his arms on Alfred's chest and trying to get away completely, but he seems not even notice it. "Yeah sure, I'm sorry for freaking you out. But I meant I'm sorry for all the times I've been mean to you! I admit, I'm selfish and childish at times, especially against you! But I mean no harm, I just don't think before I speak! And I know I shouldn't do that, you taught me better! You raised me well, just so you know." Arthur's almost luminous green eyes looks up slowly, staring straight into Alfred's own blue now that he can finally see him properly in the dark. He looks away embarrassed when Alfred smiles softly, and desperately fights the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"O-ok ... I accept your apology... I guess..." he whispers in embarrassment. Alfred's arm leaves Arthur's back and gently strokes his left wing.

"Is this how you always showed up in the middle of the night when I was afraid?" He asks, smiling as he caress the top edge where the wings are more solid and also softer as it is covered in down and not feathers.

Arthur nods a bit embarrasses, Alfred probably doesn't know that he can actually fell him touching the wing. "I know you don't believe in magic... But when you were little I cast a spell over you so I would know if you were afraid or in danger. Then I quickly flew over to you if you needed me." He whispers.

"... May I see?" Arthur looks up at Alfred, not really understanding what he means. "I want to see you fly." He explains, smiling one of his brilliant smiles that could outshine the sun.

Arthur is a bit hesitant but nods. "A-alright then…" He leads Alfred out through the backdoor. He glanced over his shoulder and looks at the Alfred, who looks expectantly at him. He turns his head back forward so that Alfred can't see the big smile that spreads across his lips.

He slowly unfolds his wings and stretches them so Alfred can see exactly how large they are, and they are rather large. Usually he uses much smaller wings, but when he wants to fly really fast or really high he has to use bigger. With one swift flap of his wings he's lifted so his feet are knee length over ground, another more powerful flap and he is now higher than Alfred's head. He glanced back at the Alfred who stare wide-eyed at him, a big smile across his face.

This time he doesn't care that Alfred can see it, he smiles almost as widely as Alfred himself. He starts floating in a circle around him, always facing him. "Well...?" He asks, a slight blush lies on his cheeks. Very few had seen him fly, and no one had asked to see him fly.

"Awesome!" Is the only word Alfred can think of. "But..." He reaches up and grabs Arthurs hand, gently dragging him a bit closer to the ground so that Arthur is only about a head higher than Alfred. "Don't you dare fly away from me like that again, ever. I don't want you to disappear..." he whispers and pulls Arthur a little closer to himself until he can catch his lips in a brief kiss.

Both their cheeks are pink, but it's more visible on Arthur's pale ones than Alfred's slightly tanned. Green shy eyes meets blue more confident for a while before Alfred drags Arthur into another kiss, this one much deeper and with much more emotion in it. Arthur looses focus and can't flap his wings in the smooth and even pace needed to keep him floating, so slowly he sinks down to the ground, but never parting their lips. Alfred quickly throws his arms around his back and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. When he does so Arthur's wings quickly stretches out widely behind him by a reflex, but soon the wrap themselves around the two nations as if to cut them of from the rest of the world.

A lonely feather from Arthur slowly sails to the ground. The wind catches it and it starts flying again. One of the feathers in Alfred's pocket is taken by the wind and both feathers sail away together, twisting around each other, never parting under the starry sky.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it, may not be the best I've writen but I think it's rather cute.**

**And yes, I like making England a little girly. And yes, I like describing him as beatiful, because personaly, I think England is a really beautiful country, and since Arthur is England, that makes him beautiful in my eyes.**

**Oh, and I just have to tell you... My school had a visiting teacher from England last week, and as soon as he started introducing himself I just wanted to hug him to death. I don't know why, but I just love british accent! I planed on stalking him to hear him talk some more, but I couldn't find him again T_T**

**But just so you know, if you're from England with an accen and ever visit Gothernburg in Sweden and find yourself being stalked by a strange blackhaired girl, that's probably me xD**

**~3's  
**


End file.
